Akame ga kill - Rise of the First Emperor
by creuset22
Summary: Season 3 for Akame ga kill (anime) This story picks up right after the end-scene credits with Akame surrounded by several assasins. I believe Akame ga kill can keep on going so here is what i would like to see happen if the anime can continue with a third season!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- i do not own Akame ga kill or the manga Akame ga kill: Zero.

This story pick off right after the end scene credits with Akame surrounded by the assassin's.

Shingu: the attempted replication of imperial arms

Chapter 1

Kill the first Emperor

* * *

A huge sandstorm raged on in a once quiet desert. In the midst of it all lie scattered corpse bleeding out. Blood dripped from the edge of Murasame that was pointed towards the last survivor of the attackers. Akame strode towards the fallen man that was going to meet his certain death.

"You will die, but whether you receive a swift death or not depends entirely up to you" Akame said in a cold voice, "now who sent you to kill me?"

Silence was all she received. Murasame cut through the man's throat with ease.

The man uttered his final words "Fuck you, the first emperor will rise…and it will be….your end"

Akame watched as the poison made its way throughout the rest of his body. So many thoughts ran through Akame's mind while watching the man gasp for his last breathe. _The first emperor? How is that even possible? The first emperor era was a millennium ago._ Akame recollected her thoughts and put her hooded drape over her head and continued on with her journey to the capital.

A building built into the side of a mountain that lied deep in a forest shrouded in darkness, surrounded by guards stood in silence. In one of the room's a tall middle aged man with blond hair cladded with black sat received word about his men. The figure stood up and yelled.

"Such weaklings! Even after giving them the Shingu, all they can do is die?"

The messenger stood with fear, knowing one false move and he would be joining those men in a few short moments.

"My Lord, there is… more news."

"SPIT IT OUT MONGREL!" The man spat infuriated.

"One of our men spotted Akame around the outskirts of the Halari desert, she seemed to be heading towards the capital my Lord." The messenger quickly said without infuriating his Lord furthermore.

The Lord was silent. _The capital? … Perhaps this may turn out even better than planned._ He grinned and turned around facing a wall where a map of the continent hanged.

The messenger sighed in relief.

"My lord if I may?" The messenger asked.

"Leave at once." The Lord said attending other urgent matters he now faced.

After weeks of her journey by foot to Tatsumi's village, Akame reached the front gate of a once corrupt Capital. Akame glanced around. The streets were filled with merchants and youngling running around with smile on their faces. _If only you were all here to live this moment… Night raid._ A little boy ran into her knocking her back to reality.

"I'm sorry miss!" the boy yelled as he ran away laughing from three other boys chasing him.

Akame smiled and kept on wandering around the streets. Akame was looking at one of the merchants goods when she caught a glimpse of someone on the roof tops. She continued walking normally enjoying herself until she reached an alley way. Akame grabbed the hilt of Murasame when all of sudden she heard a voice she recognized.

"That won't be necessary Akame" said a girl in a cheerful voice.

Akame turned around instantly to find Tsukushi with the biggest grin she has ever seen. Tsukushi still wore the same white top and brown bottom outfit from all those years ago.

"Long time no see partner!" Tsukushi whispered and she gave Akame a hug. Akame was dumbfounded.

Tsukushi laughed "Hahaha miss me? It has been a while!"

"Yea it sure has been, I've lost count how many years it has been since..." Akame thought back to what happened before she left empires assassination group.

"Don't feel bad Akame, I left right after you did so I wasn't lonely for long!" Tsukushi said cheerfully.

"You're as cheerful as ever Tsukushi." Akame said as she let go of the long hug.

Akame and Tsukushi strolled down the street and decided to head into a bar to catch up on everything since their departure.

A few drinks later

"Pffft Hahaha you should've seen the look…Hic.. on the guy's face, he was like "OH PLEASE NO DON'T KILL ME I WAS FORCED TO SERVE ESDEATH" Hahaha… Hic… wow that guy gave me a good laugh."

Akame couldn't help but laugh, she was glad her friend wasn't killed or hurt during the revolution.

"So how's the star of the revolution? Must have been great to kill that ice bitch queen eh?" Tsukushi yelled laughing even harder.

Akame stared back at her drink. _Tatsumi…_ she faded out for a second

Tsukushi noticed Akame sudden mood change and decided to hold back before saying anything else.

"I love the red marks A-ka-miiiii!" Tsukushi said in a teasing voice "It could become a new fashion!"

Akame couldn't help herself from blushing after hearing Tsukushi calling her "Akami". Silence followed afterwards.

"Akame there has been rumors of a "the first emperor will rise" going around the city." Tsukushi said on a more serious note. "I believe some sort of last effort attempt from the fallen empire to take over the capital, but I don't think it's anything to be really concerned about"

Akame leaned back into her chair. _The first emperor… it just doesn't make any sense._

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2, Kill the Peace

Kill the peace

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Akame ga kill or the manga Akame ga kill: Zero.

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, also this is continuation of my first chapter, Kill the first emperor.

Shingu: The attempted replication of imperial arms

NOTE: all of the italic font are Akame's thoughts. All other character thoughts have a POV[name] infront of them.

Chapter 2, Kill the Peace

Akame woke up with throbbing pain in her head. _Dammit… if only I can drink as much as I eat, note to myself to never have more than 6 beers._ After her vision began to clear she realized she was in someone else's bed… nude. _EHHHHH? What the hell happened last night?_ Akame looked around as she began to panic. She couldn't recall what happened after having a few more drinks with Tsukushi before passing out.

"shuffle"…. "shuffle" the bed sheets began to move.

Tsukushi head popped out of the covers.

"Morning A-ka-mii! How ya doing?" exclaimed Tsukushi.

Akame sighed in relief. _Thank god it's only Tsukushi…_ Akame got out of bed and dressed herself.

"Not so good, I got it bad with this hangover." Akame replied. "What happened last night?"

Tsukushi grinned. "We went at it pretty hard... I didn't know you were **_that_** type of person…. I'm a little disappointed that you don't remember anything." Muttered Tsukushi.

Akame face lit up red.

"W-WE DID WHAT?!" cried out Akame in complete disbelief.

So many thoughts ran through her head. _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! HOW CAN I LET THIS HAPPEN?! MY FIRST TIME…._ Akame made eye contact with Tsukushi for the briefest moment and turned away completely embarrassed. Tsukushi burst out with laughter.

"OH MY GOD HAHAHA YOUR FACE IS LIKE A TOMATO!" cried out Tsukushi.

After a few minutes of laughter Tsukushi managed to regain her composure.

"I'm just messing with you Akame nothing like that happened… to some degree." Giggled Tsukushi.

Akame's eye glimmered with the slightest bit of hope.

"You were way too drunk to head back to your place on your own so I brought you to my house, but once we came inside… you said you were feeling lonely and you uhh… began to strip saying you wanted to be with me." Said Tsukushi.

Akame head was about explode out of embarrassment _. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! THAT'S SO OUT OF CHARACTER!_ Akame thought to herself trying to grasp what she was hearing.

"I knew you were not yourself at the time so I didn't take advantage of that moment." Continued Tsukushi.

Tsukushi got out of bed and began to get dressed for the day to come. Akame let out a huge sigh as she began to relax.

"Thanks Tsukushi, I'm glad we get to see each other again." Akame replied.

"Me too! … But next time you won't be as lucky as last night" Tsukushi replied with the big smirk on her face.

LATER

The mid afternoon sun was shining down on the capital, citizens filled the once deserted streets with life again. Akame and Tsukushi headed towards the center of the capital where an old friend of hers lie in wait for her return. Where a once corrupt government sat now stood a new building where the capital was being ran by the council under Najenda orders. Two large wooden doors stood before Akame and Tsukushi. As Akame was just about to push on one of the doors the other flew open. Najenda stepped out looking towards the two with a smile on her face.

"Akame, Tsukushi! I'm glad both of you can make it, come on in, we have some important news to discuss" Najenda said as she held the other door with her bionic arm with ease.

"Ohh uh I'm just here with Akamii, I'm not here for official business." Tsukushi answered.

"Perhaps you might want to hear what the council has to say and make a decision afterwards." Najenda replied on a more serious note.

Akame interjected. "We should hear them out, besides I have some questions of my own as well."

Behind the doors was a long corridor with statues that almost reached the ceiling on both sides facing one another. Akame smiled to herself. The statues were all members of Night Raid that Akame missed dearly. Each statue as if still they were alive stood tall and proud. Najenda glanced over to where Akame stood and noticed her smile.

"They will always be remembered… their sacrifices have brought peace to the nation once again." Najenda said smiling.

"Yea… if only they could see what we have accomplished." Akame added.

The trio walked down the corridor admiring each statue.

"Oh my… who's this handsome guy?" Tsukushi asked pointing towards one of the statues.

"That would be Bulat, perhaps you might know him as the 100 man slayer, former owner of Incursio" Najenda replied. "Oh by the way… he was gay."

Tsukushi immediately became depressed. "Sigh… what a waste, all good looking guys turn out like that."

As they reached the end of the corridor Akame noticed two empty spots at the end of the corridor. _One day… I'll be joining the rest of you._ At the end of the corridor sat a large round table surrounded by eight people that made up the council. One of the elder members stood.

"Najenda I believe these are the two assassins you mentioned to us earlier." Said the elderly man with a grim look.

"Ahh right, this is Akame and Tsukushi both part of the revolutionary army during the war." Najenda replied. "If you will please inform them about what we had discussed prior to their arrival."

The elderly man looked towards both Akame and Tsukushi.

"My name is Nakaido Fuchizaki, one of the leaders of the Revolutionary army, we thank both you-"

"No problemo!" Tsukushi interrupted.

"…and Night raid for your contribution to the war, without you we were destined to lose to the empire. Please… sit we have much to discuss." Nakaido finished.

"Can this hurry please? A-k-a-mii and I have a full day of activities ahead of us!" Tsukushi replied as she sat clearly uninterested.

"Without waiting any further let us begin this meeting."

Nakaido gestured towards another member of the council.

"There has been numerous rumors going around but one that stood out the most was 'the first emperor will rise' and there has been many reports of missing children on the farms that lie on the outskirts of the capital."

 _So the council is aware of the first emperor will rise…_ Akame thought to herself.

Another member began.

"Since the fall of the empire we had this building remodeled but one of the workers was dwelling in the basements where he fell upon a hidden chamber, inside lied worn notes that belonged to one of the scientist that helped create the teigu's for the first emperor."

Najenda intercepted.

"What lied inside had surprised us all. There were many plans to create a numerous amout of teigu's that we have never seen..." Najenda paused. "…but one that stood out was the last one. Right before the death of the emperor it seemed that he had attempted to create a teigu that can bring the dead back to life."

Akame and Tsukushi sat bewildered. Both knew that there was no such teigu that can bring back the dead. _There is no such teigu that currently exists… but if the scientists that created the teigu back then could create something that we still can't recreate, it might have been possible._ The room was silent.

"The council and the two of you are currently the only ones aware of this, but it seems that there are others that know of this." Najenda said breaking the silence. "One of the requirements for the teigu to be created is twelve sacrifices."

Akame couldn't believe what she was hearing. The two wooden doors burst open as a man ran through sprinting down the corridor.

"I KNOW WHO IT IS, ITS G..Uh o…"

The man was about to finish when a dagger sank deep into the back of his skull as he collapsed to the ground. Akame immediately grabbed Murasame as she went on the defensive facing the hooded figure that stood behind the dead man lying on the floor.

"Now…now, secrets are meant to be kept as secrets. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if it's been spoiled now would it… Akame?" The hooded figure said as she began to walk towards them.

"Who are you and what do you want." Questioned Tsukushi.

The figure removed the hood revealing green eyes and long auburn hair in a ponytail with a few hairpins. Akame and Tsukushi stood in disbelief. A once beautiful young girl they once called friend now grown up stood before them as an enemy.

"Poney wh-why did you do that?" Tsukushi muttered in disbelief.

"Ahh Tsukushi, I see you're still as clueless as ever." Poney replied.

"Who are you working for?" Demanded Akame as she held tightly to the hilt of Murasame.

"Do not fret Akame you will find out in time, as much as I would love to catch up with you two, for now my job is done." Poney answered as she began to turn around.

A silver blade whirled past Poney's head as she barely managed to dodge it. Two more blades shot towards her as she skillfully dodged both of them.

"Tsukushi, you are not the only one who got some new toys." Poney exclaimed as she ducked avoiding the first blade from her rear without even looking.

Tsukushi shot all five of her blades at Poney. One blade scratched her cheek. Poney stood stunned. [Poney POV] _How did that blade hit? My Shingu should've allowed me to dodge it with ease._ Poney looked past Tsukushi and grinned to herself.

"I see, you can create as many blades as you like at your own will." Poney laughed.

Six blades now floated behind Tsukushi. Tsukushi smiled.

"I myself may not be as strong as you Poney, but I have friends."

Poney's eyes widened as she realized Akame was missing. Akame launched from the ceiling with Murasame coming down on top of her. Poney side stepping barely dodging the sword as it dug into the ground. Poney fell back nearly getting hit as Akame struck her wrist guards. Dodging three more blades Poney leaped back.

"HAHA! This is too much fun… but like all good things… they come to an end." Poney shouted as she jumped through the front doors.

Akame began to run only to be stopped by Najenda. Akame turned back to see Tsukushi and the rest of the council with relief on their faces. Akame looked over to Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi what happened to your old Shingu?"

"The Prometheus was destroyed in one of my battles during the revolution. The current Shingu I use is called Celeste reaver. It allows me create and control the blades at my own will, but summoning more blades places an immense amount of stress on the user also making it harder to control each blade." Tsukushi explained hoping that the rest of them can catch her drift.

"Using Celeste reaver would leave you vulnerable to attacks, if I'm correct it requires most of your focus to control each blade." Najenda added.

"Yes that is correct, but that is why I have A-k-a-miii to protect me!"

"As you can see..." Nakaido began, "…We need both of you to help us take down this cult before they bring an uprising to this nation and shatter the peace we have long fought for."

SOMEWHERE IN THE CAPITAL

Poney leaped across the roof tops of buildings before settling in a dark alley. [Poney POV] _Damn that Akame! Even when I have both Shingu's I was only able to tie with her and that stupid Tsukushi, who would've thought they would be working together._ Poney sat and leaned her head against the wall recalling what her master had told her.

FLASHBACK

"Poney, this Shingu that I'm about to give you will increase your skills as an assassin tremendously." The man said as he showed it to her. "This Shingu is called the 'Obsidian eye'. It allows the user to sense their surroundings without actually seeing what's around them. Using this Shingu places an immense amount of stress when overused. Using your current Shingu, Yocto-Bottoms and the Obsidian eye will place an immense amount of stress on you, keep your battles short Poney."

END OF FLASHBACK

Poney let out a sigh as she fell asleep.

END OF KILL THE PEACE


End file.
